1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a lantern, and in particular, a candle lantern.
2. Description of Related Art
Tea-light candles are typically used to provide low level lighting or heating. They are generally inexpensive, compact, and efficient due to their structure. For example, tea-light candles can include a thin outer cup or casing, typically metallic (e.g., aluminum), encasing the wax of the candle, with a wick being anchored to the bottom of the cup. The small volume of wax within the cup can completely liquefy but still be retained proximate the wick within the cup to help ensure continued burn of the wax. This efficient structure has made tea-light candles very popular and they are in widespread use. Tea-lights, as well as other types of candles, are often burned within lanterns. However, the storage and transportation of such lanterns can be tedious unless they are compact. This can be especially true for outdoor use, such as in hiking and camping, wherein light weight compact equipment is highly desirable.